iSaved Your Life
by TrueStarz124
Summary: What if Freddie had saved Sam's life? What would happen then? What if she hadn't seen the truck coming, and Freddie saved her life? Seddie one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but if I did Seddie would already have happened.**

iSaved Your Life

Sam's POV:

Man, we have a crazy webshow! Carly's all dressed up in a bunny suit and brushing people's teeth for a buck! This is funny…and so is Frednub. I secretly have a huge crush on him but, I've never told anyone…not even Carly.

"Hey, Carls! I'm gonna fetch a slice of ham! That okay?" I asked Carly who was busy brushing some old mans teeth.

"Yes…ew, ew, ew!" Carly wimpered.

I looked both ways as I began to cross the street, what I didn't know was that there was an oncoming taco truck that was about to hit me.

"Sam! Taco Truck!" I heard Carly yell and as I looked back I saw Freddie sprinting as fast as he could. Then a force knocked me out of the way onto the sidewalk on the other side of the street. Then when I regained some reality from the hard blow, I saw the most horrible thing. Fredlumps motionless on the road on cuts and bruises.

"Freddie! Oh my Gosh! Freddie!" I yelled. I was devastated! He got hurt trying to save _me_. I didn't know he cared…

"Oh my God! Call 911! Freddie!" Carly called from across the street.

I dialed 911 and in minutes the ambulance had Freddie inside on the way to the hospital. _This is all my fault! If I had seen that stupid truck…I'm as good as dead. I feel so bad, what if Freddie's really hurt?_

Carly's POV:

I ran in my bunny suit to my apartment, I had to tell Spencer!

"Spencer! Spencer!" I yelled.

"Oh!" He said holding up his pizza as a shield.

"Freddie's hurt!" I yelled.

"What? Yeah right…" He started.

I grabbed the pizza out of his hands and threw it on the ground, "I'm not kidding! Freddie's hurt!"

"Okay, what happened?" Spencer questioned.

"Sam was crossing the street and didn't see the oncoming truck and Freddie pushed her out of the way…" I trailed off while Spencer picked up his PearPhone.

"Oh, man! I've got to call Ms. Benson at work." Spencer said.

I took out my tooth brush and went to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Spencer asked while dialing Ms. Benson's number.

"I've got to finish brushing that old mans teeth!" I said as I headed out the door.

Sam's POV:

I waited in the hospital with my mom.

"Sweetie, he'll be okay. Just give it time." My mom said to me calmly.

"I don't wanna give it time! I want him to be better and not be in there because of me!" I said harshly.

My mom hugged me and patted my head, then the doctor came out.

"Freddie's going to be just fine a few cuts and bruises, a broken leg and broken arm." The docter said.

"Thank God!" I gasped.

Ms. Benson came out in a huff, "Well, Samantha. I hope you're happy. Freddie could have died saving you."

"I am happy, he's a hero!" I said walking away with my mother, Ms. Benson then asked the doctor if she could spray Freddie with anti-tick spray. Loony bird.

Freddie's POV:

The hospital bed was scratchy and uncomfy. I like Sam and care about her, not like her but, like like her! I got over my Carly crush when I kissed her. Then I heard the door open, my mom walked in.

"Freddie-bear, time to go home and check you out of here. Let's go! Grab your crutches and sanitize them please!" She said walking out.

I walked, er, crutched my way out of the hospital into my mom's car and out, to Bushwell Plaza and to my room.

"Freddie-bear, stay in bed." My mom said. Then I heard a buzz. "Ug! What do you want, Sam?" My mom said disgustedly.

"Can I please see Freddie? Please?" She asked in a polite way.

"No!" My mom snapped.

"Yes, mom! Let her in! I protested.

"Ug! Fine!" She said while typing in her excessively long password. "Come in!" She said roughly.

Sam stepped in and my mom gave us some time alone. She was wearing some jeans, black high-tops, and a Penny-tee that said, Church Pants. I laughed mentally. Typical Sam.

"Here," Sam handed me some flowers, "These are for you, for saving my invaluable life."

"Would you stop with that already?" I asked her.

"No! You risked your life, to save mine! You know, everyone at school says you're a hero…" Sam stated.

"I don't feel like one." I shrugged.

"Well, you are one…to me." She said sweetly.

She looked into my eyes, she leaned in, she got closer and gently kissed me. Sparks flew in every direction and I thought I heard in the back of my mind people cheering us on.


End file.
